The invention relates to formulations which when dispensed from a device under pressure deposit lotion, cream, spray, ointment, gel or foam on the skin that exhibits a unique texture and appearance, spread easier and rubs in faster to provide an improved feel on the wearer's skin and thereby enhance the entire application experience of the user compared with conventional lotions, foams or mousses. Formulations that relate to the invention include formulations that are applied topically to skin that help repair and maintain skin's condition or that prevent damage from exposure to environmental insults, such as solar ultraviolet radiation, pollutants, excessively dry, cold or moist climates and the like.
The invention also relates to formulations which when deposited on skin from the pressurized device create an appearance and texture that reinforces attributes of softness and gentleness that are especially important to users who require relief from sensitive skin or from skin which is otherwise dry, inflamed, itchy or painful. When skin is compromised, it is frequently recommended that topical products be applied multiple times over the course of a day, so products that visually reinforce a product's skin benefits by its appearance can also help users comply with the need to make multiple applications during the day.
The invention also relates to formulations applied topically to skin for the purposes of protecting, repairing and maintaining skin health and include inter alia sunscreens, moisturizers, skin protectants and therapeutic emollient-based products.
There still exists a need for a skincare formulation that is easily applied to the skin of the user, and has a good texture and “feel” on the skin of the users. The product(s) of the present invention satisfy that need by having a very desirable “dry” and/or less greasy feel as it is being applied.
Yet another area where the present invention is applicable is sunscreen technology. Thus, the invention also relates to formulations that are applied to the skin to reduce the amount of solar ultraviolet radiation received by the skin. More particularly, the invention relates to formulations that impart several beneficial properties to topical formulations, including inter alia, ease of topical application, faster spreading, quick absorbance and a skin feel that is less greasy. A non-limiting example would be sunscreens. In the case of sunscreen, for example, it is now generally recognized that exposure to solar radiation can have adverse health consequences, sometimes not appearing until several years following the exposure. Of course, the immediately appearing sunburn from an overexposure can itself be a serious acute health problem.
Many products are available to reduce the amount of solar ultraviolet radiation received by the skin during exposure to the sun's rays. Typical product formulations are lotions, creams, ointments, sprays or gels containing chemical and/or physical barriers to ultraviolet transmission. These vary considerably in their abilities to protect the skin against the physical and biochemical effects of ultraviolet radiation. Many conventional cosmetic cream and lotion compositions are described, for example, in Sagarin, Cosmetics Science and Technology, 2nd Edition, Volume 1, Wiley Interscience (1972), and Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Third Edition, Volume 7.
Earlier sunscreen formulations were designed to protect against sunburn from a limited solar exposure period, while transmitting sufficient radiation to permit skin tanning. However, the current focus is on eliminating as much ultraviolet radiation exposure as possible, it being recognized that skin tanning, while aesthetically pleasing to some, is a clear indication of tissue damage from overexposure to solar radiation. It has been recently discovered that any amount of unprotected exposure can potentially cause immune system suppression and lead to future health problems, such as skin carcinomas and other dermatological disorders.
The SPF (“Sun Protection Factor”) rating system has been developed to provide consumer guidance in selecting suitable sunscreens for any given outdoor activity. In general, the SPF number approximately corresponds to the multiple of time during which the properly applied sunscreen will prevent obvious reddening of the skin, over the exposure time that causes unprotected skin to exhibit reddening. Thus, if an SPF 8 sunscreen formulation has been properly applied, a person should be able to remain in the sun without visible effects for eight times the usual unprotected duration. Of course, the duration of unprotected exposure which produces a visible effect on the skin varies from one individual to another, due to differences in their skin cells. Currently popular are high-SPF “sunblocker” products, having SPF values of at least 30.
A sunscreen product that has been available for several years and sold by MSD Consumer Care, Inc., Memphis, Tenn., U.S.A., is COPPERTONE SPORT SPF 30 lotion. But there still exists a need for a sunscreen formulation that is easily applicable to the skin of the user, has a good texture and “feel” on the skin of the users. The product of the present invention satisfies that need by having a very desirable “dry” and/or “less greasy” feel as it is being applied.
In sunscreens, currently the FDA recommends reapplication of sunscreens after 2 hours. By having a very desirable and appealing feel, the inventive formulation may improve consumer compliance in that regard.